Life together
by beautifullove521
Summary: AU: wally flash and Artemis civilian. wally and Artemis met through there mutual friend dick and after the flash saves Artemis they soon fall for one another and there life story from there rated m just in case. DISCLAIMER. everything
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Zatanna have lived together since Zatanna's been in college. Artemis is a very busy female when it comes to work she has had offers to great jobs, and she would have taken them if they weren't handed to her by family and friends. she is the type who likes to earn her rewards, also very independent, stubborn, and dedicated. Zatanna owns a popular restaurant that has entertaining acts many of them magic shows. she has been dating Richard Grayson or as he likes to be called Dick since high school and known Artemis since middle school. They became really good friends at sporting events being on the same teams together it became was rather unavoidable. Artemis met Raquel and Kaldur or Kal for short at the nightclub Kaldur was also the manager and one of the nicest shes ever had that also hasn't tried to hit on her. Zee met them and the four instantly clicked as friends. Zatanna and Artemis met Megan and Connor on their date at Zee's restaurant they had been regulars there. It didn't take long for them to become friends Zee introduced Megan, Connor, and Dick to Raquel and Kaldur the seven have been friends ever since. Tonight everyone is free so they all are going out to the local night cafe. Dick arranged the night so they all could met his work buddy he has known for awhile. "why do you think Dick picked the cafe," asked Artemis getting ready to leave their house with Zee. "Probably because its like a nightclub without the jerks," Zatanna stated. "True," agreed Artemis " so whats this guys name or did Dick not mention it," she asked as they waited for their taxi to arrive. "I think it was Wallace West he's some sort of big deal scientist all I know is he makes a lot if Dick knows him through work". Zatanna locked their apartment door and followed Artemis into the cab. It was a short ride to the cafe and it didn't take long to spot everyone squeezed into a the biggest booth the cafe had along with Dick and his friend. "Seriously how does everyone always beat us here" asked an astonished Artemis sitting on the outside of the booth. "Because you take forever with your hair," replied Zatanna quick to emphasize forever and hair. Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed, Dick was soon standing with a freckled, redhead that had emerald green eyes. "Hey guys this is Wallace West he's one of the top scientist in all of Gotham. He just moved here so i wanted you guys to met him so he wasn't a complete loner," Dick then told Wally their names and who was dating who since apparently he's such a big flirt. "Hey nice to meet you all but you can just call me Wally for short I'm not big on full names," he introduced while eyeballing Dick as if saying he already knew that. "Okay now that that's over I'm going to go get a drink," announced Artemis leaving to the bar. The place may be a cafe but that was manly for the mornings during the night it was almost like a club just had less drunks and no bouncers. It had great serve and whoever came up with this idea Artemis thought was a genius. "So watcha getting," Artemis jumped and turned to see Wally right next to her how he managed to sneak up on her like that she couldn't tell you. "Um...probably a martini. what about you," she recovered. "Just a beer I'm driving back so Dick would kill me If i got anything close to drunk," stated Wally. "Yeah he can be a stickler for the rules sometimes," laughed Artemis as she received her martini and they went back to the table. They sat down and joined in on the conversation no one really got up to dance they did come to relax after all. They all chilled enjoying everyone's company when Artemis's phone started ringing. "Hello," she answered getting up and stepping outside to get a better signal, so she could hear. "Hey Artemis I need you at the club now we're low on staff and it's packed hurry please". "But It's my only day off," she argued frustrated and tired. "I know and I'm sorry but we really need you I'll even give you a raise just hurry down here please," he begged panic in his voice. "Fine I'll be there soon," she sighed hanging up the phone and walking in to tell her friends and grab her things. "Guys i gotta go emergency at work i"m so so sorry". "Do you want us to call a cab or walk with you," asked Megan a little upset she has to go so soon. "No I can take care of myself I'm really sorry but I have to hurry," she apologized as she ran out the door to the nightclub that was just down the street. The group didn't stay long it felt empty without Artemis, so Dick went home with Zee, wally to his condo, and everyone else took taxis home not having a car to drive. Artemis worked until one in the morning leaver her exhausted but she still walked back to her apartment using a shortcut through the alley. she knew it was dangerous but she didn't care she could handle herself. As usual they tried to come after her she takes them out with ease and calls the cops, but this time she was already exhausted and the groupie of buff men were armed. being quick-witted she decided to try and play them hoping it would throw them off when she attacked. "Yes may I help you boys," she said seductively while strutting forward. "Yeah get on your knees and hand over the purse," one of the thugs that looked incharge demanded pointing the knife at her. This gave her an opportunity to kick up and catch the knife then using the first thug as a hostage. "Let me go and your boss lives," she threatened holding the knife to his throat. "Don't move she's bluffing," he yelled to his men not believing she would do it. she said nothing and just made a thin red line and they lowered their weapons she turned and backed out of the alley when the guy elbowed her and took the knife. "Now do as I said earlier and I won't kill you," grabbing her by her hair and throwing her down onto the wet concrete. she spat on his shoes and as a response earned a kick to the ribs hearing a crack. he was about to kick her again but there was a gush of wind and all the guys were knocked out and tied up. "Are you okay beautiful," said the blurry guy in red spandex. Artemis never got to give an answer before everything went black. The Flash picked her up and contacted Nightwing through com as he began to run the hospital with a limp Artemis in his arms. The cops were seen heading to the spot he knocked out the thugs but saw no ambulance so he continued running. "Yeah Flash what do you want It's almost two in the morning," asked a tired Nightwing with a little irritation for the flash contacting him so early. "It's Artemis I just found her getting jumped by some thugs in an alley way. I'm running her to the hospital right now. she's unconscious I just thought you should know," he says coming up to the hospital. "Oh yeah thanks man me and Zee will be there soon," Dick hurried to Zatanna's room and told her. she freaked out while getting dressed, on the ride there she panicked, and when she arrived she cried after finding out her best friend was in surgery. Dick got her calmed down and called their friends informing them they also freaked out and hurried to the hospital. Wally came last right before the doctor came out to tell them how everything went. "She's fine we fixed her ribs and she's really bruised we have her on a high dosage of pain medications. you may go see her if you would like". The group of young adults rushed in to see a beat up, dirty young women. she stayed asleep so everyone left but Zatanna, Dick, and Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis woke up around noon to see three people with very worried and sorry faces. "Hey guys what's up," she whispered very high on pain medication. "Hey Artemis how you feeling" Zee asked as she stood and moved closer to her best friend. She had been a wreck feeling horrible and worried about Artemis, Dick kept her together and consoled her as much as he possibly could. "I feel awesome," Artemis said with a smile and tilted her head a bit "you look sweepy you need to go night night missy," she scolded in a childish tone. "You first," trying not to rile her up too much replied Zatanna. "Okay but this better not be a trick so you don't have to sleep," warned Artemis drifting off back to dreamland. The doctors came in and changed the dosage so she could think straight before leaving again. after a moment of silence Dick finally broke it, " wow I wish I had that on camera," he then turned his attention to Zatanna. "And you do need some rest I'm taking you home Wally will stay here with Artemis". "But I want to be here for her when she wakes up... well wakes up not all loopy," she half-heartedly whined too tired to really fight knowing she'd lose anyway. "Well she wants you to sleep so come on after you rest I'll bring you right back okay". Zatanna sighed but finally got up and let Dick guide her out the hospital. Wally stayed with Artemis but it didn't take long for him to get bored and since he was already exhausted from heroing and work let sleep surcome him.

Artemis woke up a few hours later confused with a fuzzy memory. she racked her brain but found it unwilling to help so she scanned her surroundings when her eyes landed on the tousled red hair at the end of her cot. "Wally?" His head quickly popped up at the sound of his name and saw Artemis starring baffled at him. "Hey look sleeping beauty has finally awoken," he joked stretching before grabbing for his phone and texting Dick. "Where is everyone and what happened," she asked purposely skipping the 'where am i' question. "You were jumped by a bunch of thugs and as for where everyone are they went home to wait for you to wake up though it took a lot of convincing to get Zee to leave to get some rest and speaking of which should be any second now". "Okay that explains why I'm in a hospital and my ribs and head really hurt," she said as her mind became less fuzzy. "I guess they lowered the dosage a bit too much I'll go get the doctor if you want," Wally asked a bit worried. "Um after I see Zee I don't want to be out of it until after I see her," as if right on cue her best friend rushed in enveloping her in a hug. "Zee I'm thrilled to see you really but please get off of me," she pleaded and sent Wally a look that said now got get them. Wally nodded and quickly and quietly left the room trying not to draw attention away from Artemis. "Artemis I'm so happy you're okay and no more dark alleys by yourself take a cab please," she begged as Wally and the doctor came in. "Um when can I leave I'm not a big fan of hospitals," Artemis questioned as the doctor messed with the liquid bag thing. "I'll say in about a day with your pain medication your injuries weren't too severe but you will be on bed rest to make sure you don't overwork yourself," he informed before leaving. "Great I just love sitting around doing nothing helplessly all day," she said sarcastically as she dropped her head into the pillow. The next day Dick drove her and Zee home; Zee agreed to watch her and they would all take a day knowing if she wasn't watched she wouldn't rest. The last day of what Artemis called her babysitting was surprisingly interesting. Artemis grew to enjoy Wally's company and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. When Artemis could move around she still wasn't aloud to go to work and her friends visited her on their breaks. "Hey Wally," Artemis depressingly said as he walked onto the living room with chinese food. "Hey I know you hate this but look on the bright side you only have a day to go before your doctors appointment which means it's been three weeks and if he approves you can start working again," he smiled handing her food and sitting down on the couch beside Artemis. "Yeah I guess you right". "Hey for one I'm always right" that earned a scolf from Artemis, " and for two to cheer you up why don't I take you out after you get the okay to do stuff again we'll go anywhere you want," he finished. "Anywhere?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Yup you pick so is that a yes". "It's a yes," she smiled looking forward to tomorrow even more. 'Now where to' she thought extremely excited.

"Really I thought you were going to pick something more outrageous or crazy," he said voice full of surprise as he drove. "I've always wanted to go to the circus but my uncle was always so busy and I didn't want to bother him," she replied softly. "Why someone else like you mother or father"? " Um well my mom was sent to prison for most of my childhood. My dad was abusive he drove my sister away. He tore apart the family my mom was innocent and my sister just broke and left me alone. That's when my uncle showed up and saved me from him and I haven't seen him since," Wally looked over to her but she was staring out the window. "I'm sorry I had no idea. you seem well you don't seem like you let it bother you," he stumbled over his words trying to find something appropriate to say. "Good because I try not to. The past is the past I can't change it so why obsess over it," she finally turned to see Wally looking at her and quickly looked away trying to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. "Were here," Wally announced while pulling into a parking spot breaking the tension, "Hey look you can even ride an elephant here," he pointed. Her face instantly lit up and she was out the car in record time Wally right behind her. They enjoyed the circus shows, rides, and petting and feeding the animals. Artemis wanted to save the elephant ride for last, so right before they left they rode and fed it peanuts. "That was so much fun," she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her realizing just how beautiful she really is. "Yeah it really was. If you would like we could do it again sometime," he offered. "Of course," she accepted still holding her grin.

Whenever they were free they did something Artemis had never had the privilege to do in her childhood. It went on for six months before anyone said anything to afraid to mess up whatever the two had. "You like Wally don't you," said Zee one morning coming into the kitchen. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied trying to avoid this conversation. "First you're a horrible liar and second you're about ten times happier than you've ever been since you two started hanging out," making quotation marks at the words hanging out. "Okay fine I like him now can we please change the subject," she said knowing that she couldn't lie to Zatanna. "Fine but only because I got what I've wanted," she smiled and went to her room to get ready for the day. she had a lunch date with Dick and knew what she wanted to talk about. When she arrived Dick was there smiling at her she quickly walked over and sat across from him. "Guess what I got Artemis to say... she likes Wally," she said excited as a schoolgirl with a crush. "Good because I convinced Wally to finally ask her out on his lunch break tomorrow. There going to met at the cafe and he's going to ask to take her to dinner this saturday to make them official," finished Dick feeling accomplished as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

As planned Wally and Artemis meet at the cafe for lunch. "So um Artemis I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me at Le Cafe," he asked nervously after they finished their food and paid for the check. "Like a date"? "Um yeah" he responded rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd love to," she smiled before getting up to leave, "see you at eight this Saturday"? "I'll pick you up at your house". "Great I'll see you around then". she went dress shopping with the girls including Dinah, uncle Ollie's girlfriend, a couple of days. It took awhile but she found a dress, the day wasn't a complete waste of time for the others because the girls all got new clothes. Artemis couldn't wait for her date with Wally; she was practically in LaLa land the entire week. Oliver on the other hand wasn't use to the idea of Artemis with a guy. she was so into sports or something active when she was younger she didn't have time to date. When he heard about her going on a date he freaked out and grabbed his bow. If it wasn't for Dinah, Black Canary, then Wally would have been castrated. He decided that he suddenly wanted to visit Artemis and see how she was doing. So that's how Oliver Queen ended up over Artemis Saturday as she got ready. As soon as he heard a knock he got up and rushed to the door to 'greet' Wally. "I've got it Artemis," he shouted as he open the door to be met by a redhead. "Come in," he said ushering Wally in before continuing, "I'm Artemis's uncle and you are". "I'm Wally, sir," they knew each other from their vigilante duties but thought it would be best to act as if the didn't. "Okay Wally one rule don't hurt her or you'll wish you were never born and yes I know topical threat but you know what I can do and I'll make sure its slow and painful got it," the blond archer threatened in a dangerously low voice. "Um yes, sir," he gulped and quietly made his way to the living room couch and sat. She was in the room with Zatanna who was zipping her up her dress for her. "Oh Zee can you do me favor and keep my uncle busy or something the moment he tries to intervene for example try to give me a curfew ... again," begged Artemis putting on her red stilettos that would make her taller so she was only a few inches shorter than Wally. "Sure thing just relax and enjoy yourself". "I will Zee," smiled Artemis as she left to the living room. "Okay I'm ready sorry for the wait," all she saw was both men stand when she entered and Wally's mouth dropping her uncle closing it not a second later. She curled her hair and wore a black hair band to hold bake her rebellious bangs, and a strapless, sweetheart, long, tight fitted dress that split on the side showing of her legs and shoes, which only did little to stop the gown from hitting the floor. "No it was worth the wait you look absolutely stunning," awed Wally said at the beautiful sight. He escorted her out the door and to the car after the date they agreed on the ride home it would be a lot better to have fun dates like before but know they could look more as a couple while on them. when he walked her to the door she kissed him and made sure they were an official couple before leaving inside to get ready for bed. One date Wally decide to go for the more original approach and take Artemis to the movies. "So what movie are we going to go see," asked Artemis. "The new one that was on the T.V. when I was at your apartment remember," he answered pulling in to the movie complex parking lot trying to find a spot, "I heard it was really good". "Wait the scary one Evil Dead," she asked surprised amazed with the answer she just got. "Yeah I thought, even though i don't like these types of movies, that it looked interesting well better than anything else their showing why". "Oh uh just asking," she watched the previews and wanted to see it the previews actually crept her out and she knew that meant it was probably good but never had time to see it. After they got seated and the random previews stopped about halfway through people started leaving not being able to handle the movie. Wally was really into the movie not jumping or shying away at all but Artemis on the other hand tried not to let it get to her but was scared to say the least. When Wally turned to check on her she looked terrified and visibly shaking covering her eyes from the gruesome scene. "Are you okay do you want to go," he whispered she shook her head 'no' when another part freaked her out and grabbed Wally bearing her face into his chest. They got through the movie with Artemis clinging onto Wally for dear life. When they go to the car she still hadn't talked until he backed out of the parking spot. "Wally can I um stay with you tonight," he glanced over to wear the quiet voice came from to see an Artemis he had never seen and didn't think he ever would a vulnerable one. "Of course beautiful," she cut him off before he could continue, "Wally I'm sorry for being so clingy I'm never usually like that there was just something about that movie that...," she said. "It's okay and you weren't being clingy you were scared that's completely normal Artemis," he finished the rest of the ride to his condo was quiet until they a pulled into his parking spot and reached his door. "I'll sleep on the couch if you'd like," he stated unlocking the door and instantly showing her around. "Uh I'd rather to stay close to you," she practically whispered. They walked into his bedroom and he gave her a shirt and some shorts before exiting to the fridge. she got changed and realized she was wearing a flash tee shirt she snickered and walked out to find Wally. "Wally why flash," she giggled. "Oh my hometowns Central City babe everyone loves there flash there. you know you look cute in my clothes I could get use to this," he flirted swiftly changing the subject feeling satisfied when he saw the blush rise on her cheeks. He the spontaneously kissed her full of passion which got quickly heated next thing she knew she was up against a wall with her legs wrapped around Wally's waist. It didn't take long for their close quarters became too much and they traveled to the bedroom clothes traveling to the floor just as quick. After many complaints from neighbors about the noise, they were asleep the movie forgotten until Artemis woke up ragged breaths and sweaty from her nightmare. Knowing going back to sleep was not an option she decided to watch T.V. so she took a quick glance at the clock it was 2 a.m she sighed and grabbed the flash tee shirt. It went a couple inches below the butt so she just wore that and shuffled to the living couch turning on the T.V. Around 2:30 Wally noticed there was no one next to him when he heard the T.V. on he sighed and went to go get Artemis. She was curled up watching a rerun of I Love Lucy only in his flash tee shirt which he would have found adorable if she wasn't distressed. "Hey babe you okay," he asked sitting next to her on the couch. "Fine just had a bad dream," she responded in a sad quiet voice eyes on the T.V. "Come here," Wally then pulled her to him and hugged her rubbing her back to comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked hesitantly. "My dad had just finished off my mom and sister when he turned to me and came my way when you ran in putting yourself between me and him you two fought neck and neck but he got in a cheap shot and he... and you...," her voice cracked into his chest trying to force the tears away. "Hey you're safe now and I won't let anything happen to you ever alright," he whispered voice full of concern and sincerity as he wiped the stray tears that fell down her cheeks with his thumbs. "Lets go back to bed if you have anymore bad dreams wake me up okay," she nodded her head and they walked back piling into the silk sheets. Artemis laid on Wally's chest and managed to fall asleep when she woke up the warmth underneath her had disappeared. she staggered onto the main room and noticed breakfast on the table for her but no Wally. She ate and waited, worried she searched the condo for a note but found nothing when her phone started ringing, "Hey Zee". "Hey you never came home are you okay I was up all night worrying about you". "Yeah I'm fine I'm at Wally's but he left and I don't know where he is I'm scared Zee he's not answering his phone," Zatanna knew that he was on a mission and felt horrible she couldn't tell her best friend. "Why don't you stay and wait for him I'll call your work just relax I'm sure he's fine," Zatanna reasoned. "O-okay," she just hung up and sat on the couch thing about Wally.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis barely slept, ate, and she cried for the three days Wally was gone it wasn't until he returned did this stop. He staggered in and Artemis jumped up off the couch she had never left from watching the door. She ran up to him and lunged at him wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck kissing him repeatedly. He held her up and walked over to the couch sitting her down onto it. Zatanna, who knew if Dick was back so was Wally, texted him and informed him about Artemis and that he needed to tell her soon. He knelt down to take a look at her and she was a mess. She was pale with tear streaks running down her face, puffy, bloodshot eyes, and tangled messy hair. "Wally I was so worried. where were you. what happened. are you okay," came the unfaltering questions at lightening speed her voice hoarse from crying so much.

"Artemis I have to tell you something very important okay just please don't freak out just think about it for a second before saying anything then just have at alright," she only nodded in response, "I was away on a mission. I'm the flash and Dick is nightwing," he stated in all seriousness and just as he asked she thought a couple of seconds before she talked.

""Does Zee know. about Dick I mean".

"Yes she does she figured it out on her own and he couldn't lie. seriously that girl is like a walking lie detector. she knows about me to it was after finding out about dick and don't get mad at her for not saying it wasn't her secret to tell but she did make sure I told as soon as I felt like you and I were ready".

"Not surprised or mad know that you've explained she is very observant and it is very hard to lie to her and I'm okay with the whole secret and I'll keep it for sure. it'll take awhile to get use to won't it".

"Yeah it will but I'll make it as easy as possible okay babe," she nodded with a small smile before he stood up and her with him she then slapped him second later quickly pulling him it to a kiss.

"The slap was for scaring me and the kiss was for coming back to me in one peice I missed you. now can we get in the shower you look a mess," she exclaimed. Wally rolled his eyes tittering and decided not to comment back. He lead them to the shower before the went to bed. The next day lets just say they didn't leave the bed unless for food or the bathroom. Artemis quits her nightclub job and took a job offer from her Zee as a manager that had decent pay so she could have more time with Wally. She realized he could be taken from her any moment and didn't want to waste their time they had together working at a job she absolutely hated. "Please come on you'll love them please for me ," Wally begged. Thanksgiving was coming up and Wally wanted Artemis to meet his family thinking they were strong enough for it.

"But what if they don't like me or-".

"They will love you I promise just say yes please," begging with the puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine".

"Yes! thanks babe it'll be funny just wait," he cried and kissed her before speeding off into the room. It's not like she had anything better to do Zatanna would be with Dick and ollie had his girlfriend, so why not she was just nervous. Artemis went home and packed they were going to stay for a day or two before Thanksgiving. They loaded into Wally's car and drove off, "Wally how long is this drive".

"Um about five hours".

'What," she shouted before letting her head hit the back of the seat. Wally put on an apologetic face and that she couldn't help but love. She pouted and crossed her arms looking out the window refusing to forgive him that easily. He moved one of his hands on her knee, and lightly drew circles making her shiver. "Fine you win," she exclaimed throwing her hands up still pouting. They made two pit stops before Artemis fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in an unrecognizable bed and her clothes had been changed. She got up and walked confusingly down stairs to be greeted by two friendly redheaded women. "Hello," she said shyly looking around for Wally, "Um where's-".

"The guys went to fetch some groceries. hello I'm Mary Wally's mother and this is Iris my sister. You'll meet our husbands soon," she voiced politely. Artemis sat down with the older women and received some hot chocolate.

"So Artemis what do you do in Gotham," asked Iris.

"For now I'm a manager at one of our popular restaurant until i figure out my niche," she replied relaxing a bit around the kind ladies.

"Well you're attractive, young, and likeable. I know some news reporters in Gotham. you would be a great in the field. it's very exciting you seem brave I could give them a call and if you don't like it quit what do ya say," asked Iris. Artemis thought about her offer it's not like she could turn it down what if they got upset about it and it did sound interesting she also would get to see Wally in action. she could break her rule just this once.

"Sure why not sounds like fun," right then the front door bursts open and Wally with two other grown men trudged the grocery bags to the kitchen counter.

"Hey look whos up," Wally said looking at Artemis then strolled over and kissed her. "Missed me," he asked in a slightly joking tone.

"Only a little," she responded in the same tone suddenly realizing their was an audience smiling at them making Artemis quickly snap her head down to hide her blush.

"Oh don't stop now," joked the blond man, "oh and hello Artemis I'm Barry," he continued in a bit more serious tone.

"And I'm Wally's father Rudolf," he introduced she just shyly smiled waving her hand.

"Well I already started todays dinner. Artemis would you like to help me dear," asked Mary.

"I'd love to," she responded politely and walked into the kitchen were Iris and Mary were.

During dinner both flashes shared stories with Artemis making sure to leave out the scarier ones for now since she is still new with the information. After Barry finished his story, he noticed Artemis shirt and started to chuckle uncontrollably everyone lost and staring at him like he's lost his mind. "So I see you're a fan of the flash huh," pointing at the flash tee shirt she was wearing that Wally probably put on her. All she could do was blush furiously at the sudden attention.

"Wally would you like to explain," she turned to Wally already knowing the answer.

"You looked so uncomfortable so I helped you being the kind person that I am".

"Mhm and why not I don't know put me in to my own clothes that I packed," she waited for answer knowing that it was going to be interesting so when he just pecked her on the lips and continues to eat it left her staring at him with a confused expression on her face. "Yeah good answer," her voice full of sarcasm while the table of people just snickered at the bantering couple. They finished eating Wally and Barry clearing the table in seconds before Wally picked Artemis up bridal style and speed to his old room. "But seriously why not my own clothes?" she questioned still curious.

"One because you look cute in my clothes as I said before and two to show your mine," he answered smiling and pinned Artemis to the wall after setting her down sharing a heated kiss as usual. He moved his lips down to the soft spot behind her earlobe bitting and suking making her moan uncontrollably.

"W-wallyyyy w-we ca-can't".

"And why not," he whispered seductively.

"Y-you know why I want you parents to like m-me Wally".

"They do already and it doesn't matter anymore".

"And why is that," she panted.

"One I already left a mark and two they predicted this thats why their is a fresh box of condoms in that draw by the bed".

"Really," she said astonished slight disbelief in his words.

"Yeah," he said continuing on her neck biting and sucking on her soft spot every time she tried to say something so it only came out as a moan or Wally's name instead. Soon she was too horny to think straight and Wally won by showing her a trick with vibrating his molecules. She had orgasim after orgasim in just round one.

"Wally what was that," she asked out of breath half lidded eyes.

"Oh something I learned".

"God well it felt miraculous. I hope we weren't too loud," she worried his parents have heard of their 'activities'.

"Nope when I bring a girl home they told me that if I use a condom they'll sleep with ear plugs".

"strange but alright," she said still panting. They didn't last long before Wally was all over her she protested but he once again won with his new trick. To get back at him she tried to claim dominance and for that Wally teased her and made her beg and work for everything. The next morning they were exhausted they went to breakfast hoping not to run into anyone they were unsuccessful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy and thanks those who reviewed **

* * *

"Hello kids I'm guessing you had an interesting night," Barry questioned looking at the very very bad bedhead and exhausted expressions. Artemis quickly staggered away with Wally scurrying behind trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Is it really that noticeable," asked Artemis with a scarlet red face full of embarrassment.

"Yes it is let me guess Wally showed you his speedster skills last night and you loved it," popped up Barry behind Artemis. Wally jumped and pushed him into the living room then went back to, if possible, an even redder Artemis.

"I'm so sorry babe," he apologized looking at a very upset Artemis.

"Im... your...ugh," she exited the dining room and marched to the bathroom to shower.

"Thanks uncle B," Wally called into the living room voice full of sarcasm.

"No problem kiddo," came the response causing Wally to face palm before heading off to fix his uncle's mess. He met her at the bathroom door that swung open showing a toweled Artemis. She pushed past him and walked into his room attempting to close the door before her could enter it only irritated the blond more when she turned around to face Wally.

"Stupid super speed," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear but he chose to just ignore the comment.

"I'm really sorry Arty".

"I know you've said but that's not the point I told not to and you ignored me and overpowered me by cheating but the way what if they think I'm a slut or hate me now," she fussed throwing on her clothes as she voiced her worry to him. Realization dawned on Wally's face she was still worried what they thought of her and he honestly felt bad to cause her so much worry and not realize it sooner.

"Babe one they already love you and I'm sorry for not listening and taking advantage of you last night forgive me and if it makes you feel better heres a secret i really and truely like you and and that makes you already okay with them," he finished sincerely with the crooked smile he knew she loved so much. she looked down trying to stay mad at him he was cheating again.

"Ugh okay I forgive you... and Wally it did make me feel better," she daise giving in to his antiques. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist and she lazily threw her arms around his neck with a genuine smile.

"I love you beautiful," she smiled only growing bigger.

"I love you too Wally," pulling him down to meet her lips for a short, sweet, and gentle kiss.

"Okay now get ready Wally," she released and went down stairs.

"Oh hey Artemis I'm about to run to the bank for my sister would you like to come and get some fresh air," asked Iris.

"Yeah sounds awesome," she told Wally kissing him goodbye and headed off to the bank with Iris. They were waiting in the line to make a deposit when a group of guys rushed in with ski masks covering their faces. 'Just great' Artemis thought.

"Everyone get on the ground now," yelled the biggest man in the group most likely the leader. "Boys get as much valuables and cash you can and hurry," he demanded.

"You two you heard the man empty your pockets," Iris did as told then turned to Artemis. Since this was a regular occurrence in Gotham she didn't carry around jewelry and didn't take anything to the bank except for the deposit she would make. "Come on sexy give me what you got," he yelled she didn't even flinch.

"I don't have anything," she stated boredly.

"Stop lying and put your shit in the bag now or I'll just have to strip search ya and shoot ya," he threatened.

"I live in Gotham I'm not stupid I don't carry around expensive shit it's like asking to get mugged," he looked her up and down in response.

"Fine but strip so I can make sure you're not bullshitting me," he said in creepy seductive way.

"Yeah good luck with that," she responded. she could see he was getting furious and went to hit her with the butt of the gun upside her head. She blocked it and punched him in the face catching him off guard then quickly kicking him across the face knocking him out. He dropped to the ground causing the gun to slide away she ran for it but never made it getting shot in the shoulder and bleeding out. Iris cried out her name and that's the last thing she heard before blacking out. Moments later both flashes ran in taking out the group of armed men in record time. When they stopped to access the damaged and check for injured civilians wally spotted Artemis unconscious surrounded in her own pool of blood. He ran to her picked up her pale limp form and started to the hospital. He reached his destination in a couple of minutes before speeding out of the hospital and into an alley way to quickly change. He darted back to the hospital and they asked him to fill out some paperwork while she was in surgery. What felt like eternity the doctor finally came out saying that she was fine and it was okay to see her know. He raced into her room to find her asleep he sat in the chair next to her cot worrying and waiting for her to wake up. His family stopped by for a visit but thought it was best to let the two be alone together.

The next day Artemis woke up, "Hey beautiful".

"Hey Wally," her eyes droopy from her medicine.

"You had me so worried you know that," his voice shaking with relief.

"I'm sorry," she replied tiredly hearing the worry in his voice.

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault you're in this cot. just get some rest and you'll be out of here in no time," he kissed her on the forehead as her eyes fluttered close.

Artemis was let out the day before Thanksgiving to everyones surprise. "Wally I'm soooo bored can I please get up and do something," she whined lating in the bed. Wally had begged them to let her out for Thanksgiving he got what he wanted but Artemis had to stay on extra strength pain killers.

"I know but you'll hurt yourself and your suppose to be on bed rest but you can leave the room tomorrow hows that," he bargained but all he got in response was big doe eyes and the puppy dog pout. "No Artemis, he stated sternly though it proved a challenge.

"Pwease Wawee," she begged pouting and crossing her arms.

"Artemis go to sleep".

"No," she cried out getting up wincing when she jolted her shoulder he only pushed her back down with a sigh. she kept trying until Wally got in bed with her and held her his natural body heat calming her and lulling her to sleep. When Wally woke up he freaked out after he noticed their was not Artemis next to him bolting down stairs to find her eating on the couch.

"Hey babe, how do ya feel," sighing silently when he realized she wasn't straining herself.

"Fine I took some pain medicine and iced my shoulder it's fine for now".

"Great," he said stealing some of her bacon off her plate.

"Hey that's mine," he snickered, kissed the top of her head, and went to the kitchen to grab some food coming back with a mountain sized plate full of food. Artemis stole a piece of bacon with a smile when he pouted at the loss of food. They continued eating and watching T.V. when the phone broke the silence Wally picked it up to hear Zatanna's voice come through the speaker freaking out and Dick's voice in the background. "I can't understand a word you're saying Zee," he said.

"Artemis. now.," she called out pissed off at most likely the fact of Artemis not calling after the bank incident he guessed. It happened to be exactly correct, so when he handed over the phone to his girlfriend all heard was Zee's yelling and scolding. After Artemis's conversation with Zatanna Wally's com went off being the urgent ringer. He apologized to his family and mainly Artemis before he left for the watchtower.

During the entire dinner Artemis expected for Wally to burst through the door. No one questioned her as she continuously glance at the front door because they knew how it felt they just got use to it and knew she would eventually. She went straight to bed after desert she laid there but didn't fall asleep she tried but to many things ran through her thoughts. Zatanna says that she would get use to it and not to let it bother her but it was hard. Artemis finally fell asleep with a busy mind and around three in the morning rolled over to a heat source next to her. Her eyes shot open and she pushed Wally of the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell," he cried out in surprise standing up Artemis saturated over to him and began beating at his chest without straining her shoulder until she was barely patting him and fell to her knees. He noticed how upset she was and had let her hit him since it didn't hurt and knelt down to her level when she dropped. Droplets left her face and hit the carpet Wally attempting pulled her to his chest. She tried to fight it but lost and instead grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried harder. "I'm sorry Artemis. I am so sorry baby".

"It was our first Thanksgiving together with you family Wally and I couldn't enjoy it because I spent it worrying about you," she whispered when she calmed down a bit.

"I know babe. I know but it's my job and I understand it's gonna take awhile to get use to this".

"I know it's not your fault it's just hard to watch you leave and not know if you'll come back to me or not," her voice cracked as she looked up at him, "And sorry for hitting you".

"It's alright beautiful," he chuckled standing and helping her up, "Now lets go back to bed I'm exhausted".

"Yeah me too," she said and they crawled into bed.

Artemis quickly snuggled up to Wally, who was sore but ignored it for her, as his heat comforted her that he was safe and in her arms while the sound of his even breaths and heartbeat lulled her back to sleep still very delighted he was okay.

* * *

**hey guys hoped you like it im really new at this and still figuring it out hope you like it re view PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE i would love the imput to improve im not very good writer **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it **

* * *

When they got back to Gotham Artemis found out Zatanna was moving out and in with Dick. Artemis telling her about her job offer and that she planned on going to the interview when Zatanna had popped the news on her. As usual Artemis meet Wally for lunch at the cafe it became their thing after he first asked her out. "Oh I got the job," she said halfway through her meal. She didn't sound happy or enthusiastic telling Wally something was wrong.

"And," trying to get what was bothering her out in the open.

"And Zee's moving out," she finished somberly.

"Oh babe I'm sorry," he apologized not expecting that big of news from his girlfriend. He knew her and Zatanna were as thick as thieves so he could tell it was really hurting her. Zatanna was one of the first people she trusted and loved like a sister considering her family background that was a very big title from Artemis. "So what are you going to do".

"I don't know yet I'm still stuck on the fact that she's leaving. I really loved living with Zee," she said staring down at the table in thought. She was worried about not just living alone but the rent and bills. Wally saw the worry and knew exactly what she was thinking about so he came up with a proposition.

"Move in with me then. I know how much you hate being alone in a big space and it's so much work finding a new place". she looked up eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar at his random outburst.

"You're serious".

"Yeah why not my place is getting kind of lonely being so spacey come on what do ya say".

"O-okay i'll start packing then". It didn't take long to get her stuff packed and moved to Wally's condo since they left all the thing her and Zatanna shared at the apartment to be sold with it. Zee and Artemis both promised to keep in touch and have at least one or two weekends a month set aside for them to spend together. They laughed at how outrageous they were being but they did have to leave each others presence quickly so they wouldn't make the other one cry. they had to quickly adjust to not being around each other so much and they did drift apart a little but that was fixed by see each other once or twice a month as planned.

Artemis did like waking up next to Wally in the morning and whenever he and Dick went on a mission Zee stayed with her. She had kind of gotten use to it mainly because she was working when there was a public disturbance. She loved being a field reporter it was exciting and the people loved her; she was one of the highest rated reporters on T.V. So when Wally got called on a mission it wasn't unusual that Dick dropped off Zatanna, and she stayed the night. Being so close they just slept in the same bed; Wally and Dick thought it was cute. It was also no longer surprised Artemis if Dick took Zee and she woke up to find Wally next to her, It actually surprised her when she woke up next to Zatanna like today. They didn't voice their worry or surprise of not waking up next to their boyfriends but went with it. They continued on Zee staying there with Artemis until it was time for Dick to come and get Zatanna. In a month, Dick was at her door with a somber expression and no Wally. Zatanna ran to Dick embracing each other when she realized his face and that Wally was not next to him. She turned to Artemis who stood frozen with fear in the threshold trying to muster up the strength to ask. "Where... is he... Dick," she finally manage to get out in barely a whisper voice cracking. He didn't answer just turned and looked back as if saying are you coming, so she grabbed her coat and bolted out the door behind him. The drive to wherever they were going was dead silent. They arrived to an alleyway with an out of order telephone booth, Dick stepped in waiting for Artemis and Zee to step in as well. It was bigger on the inside than it looked when a blinding bright tinted blue light scanned them and started humming after Dick typed something. There was a flash and they were in space Artemis was amazed and shocked to be looking at earth but her daze only lasted a few seconds. "Dick why are we in space and where the heck is Wally".

"We are in the watchtower," he called over his shoulder as he continued walking. Artemiss sped up waiting for the other question to be answered; it never was. When they stopped walking Dick just stood by the door so Artemis proceeded forward and kept walking until she saw what Dick had been trying to show her. Wally was beat up, bandages everywhere, and he was stable but barely alive. She couldn't bare to see his pale battered and bruised body, she fell to the floor and started to sob. The JLA allowed her to be in the watchtower feeling bad for her. She went to work and spent the weekends talking to Wally even with his super healing it still felt as if was going the pace of a snail. About a months later Wally was still in a coma but his cuts and bruises were healed or almost done healing. On their anniversary Artemis skipped work and spent the day with Wally just talking hoping it would help bring him back. Even though people thought she would give up or have a serious mental breakdown she held it together for Wally. Sometimes she couldn't help but break a little and start crying, begging Wally to wake up before bring it back together and wipe them away and continue to wait. it had been a little over two months for Wally to completely heal physically but he still remained in his coma. His color had returned making it look as if he was just sleeping. As usual around a new month Artemis breaks a little, "Wally please wake up I need you. Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt like this. Please wake up I miss you. I love you. You can't just leave me like this just please wake up," she cried holding his hand when she finished she let it fall to the bed and cried harder. Just this time she didn't have to wipe her own tears she looked up to meet emerald green eyes staring back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful," Wally said smiling at her. She couldn't believe her eyes he had finally woken up. "How long have I been out," he finished.

"Three months. I was so scared you wouldn't come back to me," she exclaimed lunging herself at him.

"I'm sorry I missed our anniversary," he said somber. Artemis pulled back wide eyed ' he- he remembered' she thought. She smiled a huge, toothy grin and kissed him with all her might and energy put all she could into it. She pulled away when she heard a wolf whistle turning to see Dick leaning against the threshold and some of the other leaguers behind him. She backed up giving them room to examine Wally waiting on the news of his health a bit worried of his condition.

"Other than the lack of nutrition your completely healed. you'll be a bit weak from the lack of food but should be out of here in no time," Black Canary announced.

They brought Wally heaps of food and he shared with Artemis noticing her condition was worse than his. She had bags under her eyes and look pale and run down. He soon grew tired and scooted over to give Artemis room and patted the space next to him on the cot. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into his arms curling up against his side. She instantly fell asleep Wally watching her breaths slow and face relax.

"I bet she was exhausted. She worked and visited you as a daily routine. She had a hard time falling asleep she was basically running off of caffeine," said Dick scaring Wally out of his trance.

"I know she's probably having a hard time with this hero thing," he replied staring sincerely at the sleeping female in his arms.

"I think she's doing good with it all for taking so much at once," Dick said also staring at Artemis.

"Dick I think I'm going to have to cut down to petty crimes and emergency missions only when needed. she needs me and I can't risk leaving her. I'm hurting her I love her too much to do this to her".

"I figured you would realize you can't do it all," said Dick wisely. They went home the next day Artemis stayed by Wally not really talking to much. They got in the together Artemis hesitant and timid not wanting to touch Wally and he fade like he did so many times in her dreams. Wally was not okay with this and backed her against the tiled wall and started caressing her with soft, gentle kisses. When he hit her soft spot it changed the entire mood and things became heated. They never made it to the bedroom or even out of the bathroom before hormones took over.

* * *

**Review please love the input and if I should. thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to do two chaps today and I plan on do one tomorrow enjoy**

* * *

They dated for another two years before Wally popped the question on their third anniversary. As usual Dick had already proposed to Zatanna and already gotten married; she always beat Artemis at things like this. Her and Zatanna were meeting up for lunch since they hadn't talked in awhile when Zatanna blurted out a question that almost put Artemis in shock. "Artemis will you like to be a godmother," she asked sheepishly and nevertheless excited. "A-a godmother. Zee you're not. Omg you are," she rapidly spit out in surprise her lips not fast enough for her thoughts. "Your pregnant. Omg I would love to be the godmother. Thank you so much I'm honored Zee. But if or when me and Wally become parents you have to be the godmother. deal".

"Deal," Zatanna laughed.

"So details," Artemis said the girl in her coming unleashed.

"Well I'm do in February and we want the gender to be a surprise". They enjoyed themselves during the lunch talking a parenthood and Artemis's wedding before they parted ways. Zatanna's pregnancy went by fast and before everyone knew it she went into labor having a healthy baby boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes looking more like his father than anything. Artemis and Wally moved out of his condo and into a two story house in Central city after Artemis's job transfer. Wally just moved to a new high paying scientific facility in Waynes statewide offices. Dick, Zee, and Jonathan, giovanni grayson, would visit occasionally during each season.

"Aremis be careful I'll be there after patrolling. I love you see ya soon," Wally ais over the phone

"I will and I love you too see you there," she responded hanging up attention fully on the snowy roads. They were staying at Wally's parents for christmas break and leaving after new years to go home and celebrate their anniversary since they have would have been together officially for two years. she bit her lip at the thought and out of nowhere a car cut her off she swerved off the road and hit her head on the steering wheel after an abrupt stop blacking out.

Back at Wally's parents he had just walked through the door to find Artemis wasn't there istant worry filled him. "Where's Arty she was supposed to be here an hour ago," hoping she was just in another room or running an errand.

"I don't know she hasn't walked through the door yet. I thought you picked her up or she made stop," answered Mary concerned for her soon to be daughter-in-law. Wally didn't bother to waste anymore time and darted out the door running in the direction Artemis would have been driving from. It was a half an hour before he spotted a car halfway buried in the snow and knew it was Artemis's car. He broke through the window and pulled out an unconscious Artemis then ran them back to his parents after making sure their were no severe injuries. Wally bursted in with Artemis in his arms and was quickly swarmed he shuffled through them and laid her in his old bed. When Artemis woke up everything was fuzzy than a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She jumped up balancing herself before she ran to the bathroom to puke. she felt her hair being pulled back and she saw Wally holding a glass of water and a towel soon after; she drank it and tried to stand.

"Easy babe where did that come from," he asked worried it was from her injuries.

"I don't... oh my gosh," she whispered when realization dawned on her of the possibilities.

"What are you okay. Artemis, speak to me," he freaked not knowing what was going through her head.

"Wally Im... I'm late like a month late," she explained. His eyes grew wide and he ran out of the bathroom leaving an upset Artemis, who didn't know he was running to the drugstore, and bought three different kinds of pregnancy test.

"Here babe," Wally offered popping up behind her with the tests in hand. she grabbed them and quickly peed on all of them and read the directions to see how long they had to wait.

"So if I am pregnant when do we tell your family," she pondered on the thought.

"How about we tell them as a Christmas surprise," smiled Wally making Artemis smile back. In a total of ten minutes all the tests were ready and Wally used his speed to flip them so they read them all at once. they found out that they were going to be parents seconds later. Wally helped an aching Artemis down stairs to eat dinner but Artemis barely touched it going straight to bed after. Around one in the morning she was up puking again Wally right beside her, he carried her back since she didn't have the energy to even stand. At breakfast Wally made her eat so she wouldn't be so weak. At noon it all came back up, giving up she went to bed for the rest of the day. "How ya feeling," asked Wally feeling horrible she was going through this.

"Hungry but when I see food I just get nauseous," she whined thinking about the delicious dinner waiting to be devoured on the dining room table downstairs.

"I'm sorry babe. Do you want me to stay up here with you?"

"It's alright. We all know how you need your food. I'm just gonna rest my eyes and hopefully this passes soon". Wally walked downstairs to see very worried expressions on everyone's faces and all for Artemis.

"Is she okay maybe she should go to the doctors," Mary suggested.

"Yeah she's fine. she just can't take or hold her food. I'll try to get her an appointment but she HATES going anywhere near doctors offices and hospitals," he informed them. He ate quicker than usual, which is pretty fast, to get back to Artemis, just incase she needed him. He found her sound asleep and laid down next to her on instinct she snuggled closer to the abnormally high heat source. The morning sickness died down and she was able to eat, even to her resistance Wally got her to the doctors. She was in fact pregnant and would be three months on Christmas which is good because it'll be easier to hide until then. The family just thought it was a virus and helped out anyway they could. She eventually only puked around one or two in the morning, so she became a bit more active and helpful. Everyone else thought the virus just passes and stopped worrying so much and relaxed, doing little things to bond with one another. Artemis was in the kitchen helping Mary cook; she was cutting while Mary did the actual cooking. Mary dropped a pan and Artemis jumped at the loud noise accidentally slicing her finger when she missed the vegetable and let out miniature shreal. Wally was in the livingroom when he heard the commotion, distinctly Artemis shreal in pain, and rushed to the kitchen. "What happened is everyone okay," he asked worried. Looking around the kitchen for danger and the women over for injuries.

"Yeah Mary dropped a pan and it caught me off guard and I accidentally sliced my finger were fine," she answered holding on to her bloody index finger. Wally saw the cut was bleeding a little too much for his standard and sped off to grab the first aid kit. "Wally I'm fine you can put that away," she said when he came back with the first aid kit.

"Well yeah I'm sure you won't die but it still needs to be cleaned and covered do it won't get infected, so come here," she walked over and he pulled out the peroxide, cotton pads, and a band aid. She winced when he put the peroxide on; he put on the band aid and kissed it then her.

"Thank you".

"No problem beautiful but be more careful I thought you got severely injured".

"Okay and sorry for scaring you," she pouted and kissed him before he left. They finished dinner, no injuries acquired, and bonded, talked, and laughed having a great time later heading off to bed early since tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Which meant last minute preparation, shopping, and decorating since they forgot to worrying over Artemis. "Hey Wally," she called strutting into the room closing the door behind her.

"Yeah babe," he answered looking up in her direction.

"I"m still small and their wearing ear plugs," she smiled seductively moving closer to him slowly. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist kissing up and down his neck teasing his sweet spot. He tossed her on the bed and crawled over top of her trailing kisses from her lips to her neck and back again. After giving her a hickey and making sure she was so horny she couldn't think straight he moved his way down teasing her. He smashed their lips together as a distraction from the hand that was trailing down toward the hem of her panties. When he was sure she was completely lost in the kiss the net thing they knew there was gasping and her moaning his name.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE u know you want to anyways srry for the mistakes ... tell me anyways but its late and i didnt proof read anyway more on the way**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry**** took so long to up date hope you enjoy**

* * *

They woke up early to go shopping for groceries, last minute gifts, and anything else on the list Mary gave them. They first traveled to the stores with gifts that were on lay away, so no one could find them unwrap them and re wrap them, which were all over the place. "Artemis are you sure you got it. I could come back and grab that box," worried Wally carrying a huge gift.

"If you want me to set it down just say so," she stated tired of his nagging since this was the third store he has done this at.

"Okay can you set the box down and i'll come back for you and the gift".

"Fine see easy all you had to do was ask," she said as he sped walked away to the car.

"Hey sweet cheeks," came a voice a few minutes later once Wally was out of site.

"I'm taken so buzz off," he didn't like her response so he violently grabbed her right forearm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"You're alone and no one is around I suggest you be nicer to me baby," she being feisty spit on him and went to punch him with her left, her non dominant hand, but he grabbed her fist before it could do any damage. Scaring her how quick he was she searched for Wally seeing him from a distance.

"WALLY," she screamed the guy quickly slapping her across the face to shut her up. The next second the guy was on the ground knocked out Wally standing over him anger present in his expression.

"Artemis are you alright ," he asked her looking her over. She looked alright other than the busted lips and bruise forming on her forearm.

"I am now can we leave now please," she begged Wally nodded picking up the gift and walked with Artemis to the car. The rest of the day he didn't let her out of his sight which was easy since she didn't want to be. When they got home everyone freaked out and demanded what happened. Wally explained as she changed out of her black short sleeved turtle neck and into a long sleeved red one with a black vest to hide her bruise and slightly protruding baby bump. When she came back down Wally her lip and they brought everything inside. After cleaning, finishing the decorations, and some cooking they lit the tree and went to bed. The next day Artemis wore a tight red long sleeved sweater dress with Uggs and a thin light jacket to hide the bump.

"Wow Artemis your hair looks gorgeous down," complemented Mary at awe with it.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can help with".

"No just relax or at the very least try to," she said handing the blond some hot coco right as Wally walked in.

"Hey beautiful did you sleep okay," which was code for 'did your morning sickness wake you up'.

"Yeah. Great," translation ' nope slept all night'. They walked into the living room and waited for Iris and Barry to arrive so they could open up gifts. They showed up at two o'clock but didn't have Jay and Joan with them surprisingly. At four o'clock they finally arrived and they all began to open gifts. A lot of them were very useful and some were very funny gag gifts. They headed to the table and Artemis took off her jacket showing her baby bump. No one noticed until Artemis got up to help get desserts from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOODNESS Artemis is that a-," but Joan was cut off by Wally and Artemis yelling surprise. "So that is a baby bump," she finished excitedly.

"She found out right after the accident and decided to wait so we could tell you all at once," said Wally.

"How far along are you and that explains the virus," said Iris as it all dawned on her.

"Three months today and yeah sorry for the scare," apologized Artemis. They bought out the desserts and as Artemis finished she called Zatanna to tell her the news. Zatanna freaked out in a good way so happy for Artemis they finished up the conversation and wished each other Merry Christmas and ended the call. The females spent the day informing Artemis on pregnancy and parenting also involving some funny stories about Wally. She told them some of her symptoms including the one where she's horny all the time and they told her all were normal to her relief. The couple after spending the day with family went straight to bed. "Guess what I found out," smiled Artemis.

"What babe".

"That it is perfectly normal for me to be horny all the time," she said straddling Wally who was laying on the bed ready to go to sleep.

"Is that so," Wally said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm really sensitive lately," she replied trying to get Wally to get the hint.

"Okay babe I get it," he said before flipping them over so he was on top. Wally was surprised to see Artemis was telling the truth and not just trying to turn him on. She had six orgasms from Wally with little to no effort which only turned him on even more.

They stayed until New Years bonding and enjoying themselves before leaving on their was making a lot of pit stops for the bottomless pit. Artemis fell asleep as usual and just like always Wally carried her inside and changed her into something more comfortable such as one of his big tees. She woke up first and made breakfast before she scheduled an appointment to find out the baby's gender. At work her ratings spiked when they found out she was pregnant. When she hit four months they went to the doctors to find out the gender so they could start to get ready for his or hers arrival. The doctor walked in and looked the couple over before seeing the ring on Artemis's finger then announced, "Mr and Mrs. West congratulations you're having a baby girl". As soon as they found out they informed everyone they knew. While Wally was at work Artemis had the day off, so Zatanna took her shopping since everything was becoming tight. Around lunch the girls brought subway and went to the guys work to surprise them.

"Hello we're here for Wallace West and Richard Grayson," said Zee the lady called up to get confirmation to send them up. When she got the okay she handed them passes and told them the office number.

"Hey beautiful," Wally said walking over to his pregnant wife.

"I brought you subway for lunch," she replied handing over the sub sandwich so they could eat.

"Thanks. So what are you doing for the rest of today," he asked scarfing down his sandwiches gratefully.

"Finish shopping with Zee she's with Dick now giving him his sub".

"Have you bought anything yet," Wally asked looking for bags but came up empty. She shook her head 'no' and bit into her cold cut sub. The couples conversed and had their lunches before the girls headed out. The girls bought Artemis some clothes for everything but sleeping to save money, she decided to use Wally's clothes they were comfier any ways. Artemis manage to beat Wally home so she decided to cook dinner, but the burners wouldn't work so she tried the oven which didn't work either.

"Wally the stupid stove isn't working again," she complained over the phone.

"Okay don't mess with it I'll fix it I'll be home from work a little late," he told her and hung up. Artemis then realized the stove was still on so she reached over to turn it off and right as she touched the knob a spontaneous flame rose and burned Artemis. She turned off the burner before flinching back and letting out a yelp of pain. She went to get the first aid but couldn't reach and knew if she would even try standing on a chair Wally would nag her ear off. She really didn't want to disturb Wally again but it hurt so bad her eyes started to water. "Hello," she knew he didn't bother to look at the caller ID to see it was her because he would have added in a nickname.

"Wally I'm sorry to bother you but when I went to turn off the burner the flame came up and burned me and I can't reach the first aid kit. I manage to get the burner off but my arm really hurts," her voice visibly shaken and Wally could hear it through the phone.

She heard shuffling before he replied, "I'm on my way babe," he then hung up and Artemis walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to sit on the couch trying to ignore the pain. The door busted open fifteen minutes later, she looked up watery eyed to see an extremely worried redhead. "Hey let me see it," he grabbed her arm gently to examine how bad it was.

"Does the universe hate me or do I just have horrible luck," she pouted.

"I don't know babe," he responded.

"It really hurts Wally".

"I know babe I'll be right back okay," he left and came back a second later with the first aid kit looking for burn medicine and something to wrap it with. The burn went between her wrist and elbow and it was a pretty bad second degree burn. He touched it the injury with the medicine on his fingers and her eyes screwed shut to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry Wally," she said eyes still shut closed.

"It wasn't your fault it was the stoves," he said adding a bit more medicine before wrapping it.

"No for bothering you at work," she corrected opening her very watery eyed from the tears she still refused to let fall.

"Artemis don't apologize for needing me. okay so don't feel bad," he consoled wiping the tears she finally let free.

"It really hurts Wally," she cried putting her head in his neck as Wally rubbed her back. He felt bad he knew she was crying from heighten hormones but it could be just the injury he really couldn't tell.

"I know. come on lets get you some sleep," he picked her up and took her to the bedroom and they changed.

"Can I use your shirt there comfy," she asked making him smile. He never answered just took out a kid flash shirt this time and gave it to her. He changed and crawled into bed lulling Artemis asleep before he fell asleep himself. Wally got a new electric stove installed a couple of days later make Artemis very happy. Today Wally got off early and went to pick up Artemis from work to her surprise so for once they arrived home together. When Wally unlocked the door Artemis stepped in and flicked on the light switch.

"SURPRISE," a group of people yelled stepping out of their hiding places. Artemis screamed jumping and turning to hide into Wally's chest. Wally laughed not scared at all before hugging and rubbing Artemis's back to calm her breathes.

"You guys suck," said Artemis after she calmed a bit and noticed it was a baby shower for her. All of her friends, some of the JLA, and Wally's relatives were their. "Wally did you know about this," she wondered noticing he didn't jump and it's in their house.

"No I just don't scare easily," he answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"The how did they... DICK," shouted Artemis realizing how they got in.

"Yes Arty," he said innocently.

"Don't Arty me how did you all get it," she said crossing her arms.

"Ummm," he smiled sheepishly not wanting to answer that question so he bolted off to avoid it. Artemis shook her head and walked back to Wally who like everyone else held an amused expression. Soon they started the party paying baby shower games, eat, open gifts, and danced the party was over in what felt like a blink of the eye.

"Really they couldn't stay to help clean," complained Artemis.

"Or help to move all this stuff," Wally huffed getting the crib up the steps or at least trying to. Artemis went up and helped him and finished cleaning up downstairs. When they completely finished the babies room was covered in boxes and little clothes Artemis grew tired of looking at. Artemis changed into one of Wally's shirts and crawled into bed waiting for her warm source when it came she relaxed and fell asleep. Artemis started shivering later that night which woke her up she searched for Wally still shaking but only found a note. She went to the pantry in the hall and pulled out two big comforters wrapping herself and tried to get back to sleep. When she woke up from a terrible night sleep she realized Wally must have been or still is on a seriously important mission and closed her eyes trying to get a bit more she woke up the third time it was from a door shutting closed. She turned to face away from the bedroom door still wrapped in the covers. She felt the bed dip and arms snake around her warmth sinking through the covers. "Better," he whispered making her turn to face him.

"Please say goodbye or I love you before leaving next time please it makes me feel better although I will still freeze," she said looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead, nose, and lips, "why don't I warm you up". He rolled over onto her caressing her with kisses removing her shirt a second later.

"I don't like my belly I feel fat and I'm still tired I had a hard time sleeping".

"I'm sorry but you do look more and more beautiful everyday," he kissed her belly then laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled up to his chest sighing at the warmth and dozed off. Out of habit she woke up and started making breakfast for Wally, she turned on the radio and was stirring pancake mix. Payphone by maroon 5 came on Artemis loved that song, so she couldn't help but dance a little while singing. Wally had been watching from the wall he was leaning on smiling at Artemis shaking her butt, swaying her hips, and swaying her head from side to side. Artemis started turning in her dance and thats when she saw Wally smiling at her. She turned around quickly her face beet red and acted as if none of that ever happened. "Why'd you stop the little hip swaying was cute," he knew why but thought it'd be fun to mess with her a little. She finished cooking trying to ignore Wally's comments about her dancing. "Come on babe. the silent treatment. really," he questioned pinching her (his) shirt and pulling her to him. She crossed her arms still silent looking anywhere but his face knowing she break if she did. "I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist knowing she'd give in soon. Artemis really wanted to win but just as much respond so she gave and looked at his emerald green eyes and crooked smile.

She sighed in defeat before her emotions won over her stubbornness, "I love you too," she said extremely quite looking down not liking that she lost.

"Thank you for breakfast beautiful," he kissed her on the cheek and sat down to devour the simple meal. She sat down only nibbling on a piece of bacon before she remembered something important they still haven't thought of baby names.

"Wally what should we name her," she asked going for some eggs then pancakes. He thought and they discussed it for a good hour while eating their food. They agreed on a name and decided to wait to tell people. Artemis has the weekend off unless something major happens like a bank robbery. Wally did also but ninety percent of the time he would get called in on an emergency from his workers like today. While Wally was gone, Artemis found herself in the babies room. She looked at it and didn't like the lack of progress so decided to take it in her own hands. First she moved things where they would be set up, then unpacked it and began setting them up. Artemis knew Wally would think it was dangerous for her to be doing this by herself but he was busy. She got the table up to change the baby on and failed at the crib deciding to let Wally do it but got the rocking chair up leaving the rest for Wally. She got bored and decided to go out for McDonald's with her car that after the accident Wally sent to the shop. She bought a strawberry banana smoothie and went to the mall she wanted comfier shoes. She bought fuzzy boots and slipper booties deciding boot anything were her favorite shoes. Then went home, ordered Chinese, and changed back into Wally's shirt and his basketball shorts.

* * *

**Valentines Chapter next review please it makes me update faster**


End file.
